User blog:Woybff/WATG Movie Act 3
Act 3-Dinner and Drama Scene 1 (All chracters including Sylvia, Shae, Peepers, Hater, Andrea, and Natalie are at the table) Shae:Should we say grace? Rat:Nah. Shae, some of us don't believe. Shae:Well you should. Natalie:(to Woybff) It's so nice to see you again Woybff? Woybff:(looks up from her food) Yeah...you too. Natalie:You must of missed me since I was your best friend. Raichu and Zora:(laughs) Rat:(face palms) Natalie:I don't get it. Peri:We'll explain later. Rat:(shows Zora a bat under the table) Zora:(nods) Strong Bad:Zora? Zora:(whispers to Strong Bad their plan) Strong Bad:I wanna get on that action. Rat:You should. Strong Bad:I'll inform The Cheat after dinner. We make a better good team. Peri even encourage us to write a collab of Danny Donkey and Teen Girl Squad. Rat:Yeah. Let's show it to Woybff and Peri after we do the beat up you know who. Shae:So Peepers, Hater, Sylvia, Craig and Wander are going to decide who gets the crown. Doesn't that sound fair? Andrea:I guess. Shae:Yeah. Andrea:But what if Woybff pays them all to say it was her? Sunil:She wouldn't do that crap. Shae:True, Woybff isn't really rich anymore. Pig:Goat, Cilan's food the best I've ever tasted. Cilan:(looks embarrassed) Don't be so biased. Goat:Why are you so humble? Raichu:He's always been that away. Even Woybff would agree. She's always thanked Cilan for saving her in her backstory, but he always say he isn't a hero, but he should be declared one and everything. Pig:What happened? Raichu:She had this horrible teacher named Lord Claws and he wanted to her, but Cilan saved her. Goat:Bad as Rat? Cilan:Even worse. He wanted her dead. Goat:You must feel some sorta pride? Cilan:Nah. I'm not a hero. Goat:I can see what you mean, Princess- Raichu:I'm not a princess. Scene 2 (Dinner is over) (Strong Bad, Raichu, Rat, Zora, The Cheat and Peri are having a meeting in Zora's old room which still has all her stuff in it) Rat:Alright guys, we're gonna find Natalie and tell her to stay away from the fanfiction. Peri:Isn't this mean, guys? Strong Bad:I have this packet that will make you think otherwise, Queen Peri. (hands her the packet titled "Crap Natalie Did") Peri:(reads it) Okay, we have to do it now. Zora:Which point was it? Peri:She's a mother. Woybff didn't want to write about her and Zim having a child. Who ever that is? Zora:I think that's her brother. Lord Hater:*walks him* Can I help? Zora:Why do you want to help? Lord Hater:It's a long and embarrassing story. Rat:I'm gonna guess that some bounty hunter you hired to caught Wander and Sylvia knew your ticklest spots and sold that information to her, she came to your ship in the summer, and now you want revenge. Lord Hater:Tiny mouse, how did you know? Rat:My name is Rat and I'm as surprised as you. The Cheat:(No time for chit chat, we have to stop her.) Strong Bad:That's right, The Cheat. What's are plan, Zora and Rat? Rat:We just go down there and beat her up. I guess. Scene 3 (Craig and Woybff are sitting on a couch in the living room) Craig:You did know you were mad to her? Woybff:On accident, I was mad because Wander Over Yonder was ruined for me. Craig:I understand, but you don't need to be a jerk. Woybff:Don't blame me for being emotional. Craig:I know all the crap you been through. Woybff:Not all of it. Craig:Okay, I caused some of it. That doesn't mean you have to like this. You should move on 'cause- Natalie:(walks to us) Woybff, why did your friends and foster father beat me up? Craig:(looks at me) Woybff:I have nothing to do with this, Craig. I swear. It was my sister probably. She's probably mad because you've been taking advantage of me. Lord Hater:(enters) And because you tickled me last summer. Craig:Okay, now I know you are not guilty. Natalie:I've been taking a advantage of you? Woybff:Yeah. Maybe in 2015 I wanted to write an episode where Wander and I go on a picnic. And also I could of made a WATB episode called Panic! At The Picnic where I could of gone back in time to ruin it. Natalie:I am sorry. Lord Hater:What about me? Natalie:That's really fun through. Lord Hater:I'm going to say good night to the princess and then I'm leaving. (walks way) Woybff:(looks sad) Craig:(walks away) Natalie:(walks to sit next to me) I wish there was something I could do? Pig:(walks to us) Natalie, I'm sorry Rat beat up for some reason. He's beat up me too if that makes you feel better. And Woybff, I will promise I'll make you feel better. (walks away) (Rat, Strong Bad, and Peri enter) Rat:Hey, Woybff, do you want to see my collab with Strong Bad on Teen Girl Squad? Woybff:Of course. Peri:(joins Woybff on the other side of the couch) Natalie:Can I see it. Strong Bad:I guess, but you won't like it. Scene 4 (it is shown as a normal episode of TSG) Strong Bad:Teen Girl Squad. Cheerleader (show by her is side is happy child!) So and So (okay child!) What's Her Face (whatever child!), The Ugly One (normal child!). Cheerleader:Okay my girlies, we'll gonna go around saying beer is gross. What's Her Face:But won't that make someone angry, Cheerleader? The Ugly One:Let's go to the mall instead. So and So:Let's just jam out to Panic! At The Disco too. Cheerleader:No, we're doing my thing because I did all your sucky things last weekend and that was torture. What's Her Face:Fine. So and So:Fine. The Ugly One:Fine. (All walk to downtown) Cheerleader:Beer is gross! Come on, guys. What's Her Face:Beer is gross?! The Ugly One:Beer is gross?! So and So:They Might Be Giants sucks! Elly Elephant:(stomps on So and So) Strong Bad:Stomp'd! Elly Elephant:If say anything else about them, you are dead too. (walks away) Danny Donkey:(enters with a beer bottle) Hey girls, did you just say beer is gross? Cheerleader:Yes, yes we did. What's Her Face:It was all her idea. (points to Cheerleader) Danny Donkey:(beats up Cheerleader with the beer bottle) (leaves) What's Her Face:Cheerleader's dead. Now we can go to the mall. The Ugly One:Hooray! Danny Donkey:(runs back and beats them with beer bottles) Strong Bad:It's over! Scene 5 (Peepers, Strong Sad, Goat, Shae and Lord Hater when back to Hater's ship to talk about who should be the biggest fan) (Natalie when back to her ranch with a few scratches) (Craig also returned him to think about who should get the crown back) Strong Bad:Time for bed, Woybff. Woybff:Can I sleep in my old room. Strong Bad:Yes, you can. (Raichu and Peri sleep in seprate rooms since the castle has so many rooms) (Sylvia tucks Woybff in) Sylvia:Are you sure you don't need me to sleep by your bed side. Woybff:No, I'm fine. Sylvia:(exits) Category:Blog posts